Une journée bien moins banale - Smoker x Law !
by Kitsune of Yaoi Yuri FR
Summary: Jamais. Ça n'a jamais tardé à personne de se réveiller le matin, et de commencer une nouvelle journée, pensa Law, observant l'horizon bleuâtre depuis le pont. Le monde nous offre des journées similaires, chaque nouveau matin. Et rien, ni personne ne pourra changer cela.


**Heyo mes petits renardeaux !**

 **Je vais me faire trucider c'est ça ? Aaarghh ! Désolée je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mes vacances soient aussi chargées ! TT-TT''**

 **Mais pour me faire pardonner, voici un Smoker x Law bien hard, qui m'a coûté 16 pages de mon Open Office, et plusieurs heures et journées de travail ! (˚▽˚)**

 **J'en suis plutôt fière je dois dire (✿´‿`)**

 **La suite du Rin x Ryuji je ne l'ai pas oubliée, tout comme la suite du Sans x Papyrus ! Et Donquixote Law non plu !**

 **Encore sorry ! Je sais que ça ne réparera pas mes erreurs ! ಥ_ಥ**

 **En attendant, bonne rentrée pour certain, et bonne journée pour d'autres ? Travaillez bien, c'est important ! (Dit celle qui écrit du cul en plein cours) J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire !**

 **Bonne lecture ;***

* * *

 ** _« Jamais. Ça n'a jamais tardé à personne de se réveiller le matin, et de commencer une nouvelle journée_** , pensa Law, observant l'horizon bleuâtre depuis le pont. ** _Le monde nous offre des journées similaires, chaque nouveau matin. Et rien, ni personne ne pourra changer cela. »_**

 **\- Cap'tain !**

Law fut sorti de ses pensées. L'ours blanc qui lui servait de second dans l'équipage l'avait dérangé, ce qui retira un grognement de la part du capitaine en question..

 **\- D-désolé Capitaine !** Fit l'animal en s'inclinant à plusieurs reprises. **Je ne voulais pas vous dér-**

 **\- Ce n'est rien Bepo. Qu'y a-t-il ?** L'interrompit l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son second... Jamais. Il l'aimait trop.

 **\- Oh... Euh ! Une île est en vue à tribord !**

Le capitaine se retourna pour faire face au sud.

 **\- Bien, alors nous allons accoster. Nous aurons besoins de vivres** , affirma l'homme au cheveux noir en fixant l'île.

 **\- Bien Cap'tain !** Fit l'ours en se retirant.

Trafalgar se retourna vers le nord, se positionnant dos au soleil. Il n'aimais pas le soleil. Trop lumineux, trop chaud... Trop saint.

Il préférait la faible lumière de la lune, cachant tous les mauvais côtés de ce monde, et éclairant le peu de ses bonnes facettes. Il avait toujours préféré rester dans l'ombre.

Il avait toujours préféré l'ombre à la lumière...

Il sentit le sous marin voguer au travers des vagues. Il souffla d'ennui, et à faible voix, fit :

 **\- Une nouvelle journée qui commence mal...**

 _ **XXX**_

 **\- Jean Bart ! Fait attention bordel t'y vas trop fort !** Hurla Shachi à son équipier.

 **\- Désolé !** fit Bepo en s'inclinant un bon nombre de fois devant le brun.

 **\- Ce n'est pas toi que j'engueulais !**

 **\- Désolé !**

 **\- Arrête de t'excuser !**

 **\- Ça suffit vous deux** , les interrompis leur capitaine une fois le bateau accosté. **Allez chercher des vivres et des médicaments. Vous avez champs libre jusqu'à 4:00 sans faute.**

 **\- OUAIIIS !** s'écrièrent-ils tous. **Vous êtes le meilleur, Capitaine !**

 **\- M-mais, Cap'tain.. Et vous ?** **Vous restez là ?** L'interrogea Bepo.

 **\- Oh moi ? Je vais rester ici pour garder le bateau. Profitez-en donc.**

 **\- B-bien ! Merci Capitaine !** Firent les membres de l'équipage.

Tous se dirigèrent donc vers la ville avec enthousiasme, riant et jouant à qui arrivera avant l'autre.. Les voir ainsi esquissa un sourire involontaire sur le visage de Law. Il se le retira vite lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. C'était ridicule.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme ça ? Aussi joyeux et enthousiaste ? Pourquoi ne souriait-il pas au monde comme le font ces gens ? Pourquoi était-il si différent ?

Il alla s'asseoir sur le pont avant du sous marin, s'adossant au mur de la cabine derrière lui.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Se demanda-t-il à lui même. **Pourquoi ?**

Il leva sa main face au ciel, la fixant avec intérêt.

 **\- Cora-san...**

Law se laissa emporter et s'endormit, tandis que le soleil le suivait dans son sommeil.

 _ **XXX**_

 **\- KYAAAA !**

 **\- Huhh...** Fit Law, tentant d'ouvrir ses yeux. C'était difficile. Une lumière rougeâtre l'aveuglait. **Putain...**

Il se leva alors en se frottant les yeux. Il faisait chaud. L'air était lourd et suffocant. Quelque chose n'allait pas...

Une fois que Law eu complètement ouvert ses yeux, il pu apercevoir ce qui n'allait pas... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

 **\- Qu'est ce que... ?!**

 **\- Cap'tain !** Hurlèrent plusieurs voix.

L'interpellé se retourna subitement pour voir son équipage arriver au loin, se hâtant vers le bateau, le souffle court. On pouvait à peine comprendre ce qu'ils hurlaient entre les cris aiguë des femmes effrayées et des hommes, et du bruit des flammes abondantes. Ils avaient l'air de fuir quelque chose, et ils faisaient de grands gestes. Trafalgar ne comprenait rien. Que se passait-il ?! Que se passait-il bordel ?!

 **\- CAP'TAIN ! ###go !**

Il ne comprenait pas, et leur fit savoir. Il devait se rapprocher pour les entendres. Il prit son épée et courut vers eux.

 **\- ####go !**

Plus... Plus près !

 **\- ###mi##go**

Encore !

Ses équipiers lui tendirent la main, les larmes aux yeux. Leur héro était enfin là !

Et Law pouvait entendre ses coéquipiers.

 **\- Doflamingo !**

Le nom qui venait d'être prononcé résonna à l'intérieur de Law. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il dégaina son épée, mais se stoppa vite. Il... Ne pouvait plus rien faire.

 **\- AARGGHHH !** S'écrièrent les hommes, s'écroulant et se vidant de leur sang.

 **\- Q-que...**

Les yeux du chirurgien s'étaient écarquillés. De colère ou de peur ? Lui même ne le savait pas. Il avait assisté à une scène d'horreur... Plus aucun de ses compagnons n'étaient...

Il se rappela sa sœur... Ses parents... Ses camarades... Non...!

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi cette journée est si... Différente ? Rien ne colle ! Doflamingo... Devrait être... !

 **\- Salut, Law.**

Le cœur du dit _''Law''_ rata un battement. _Il_ était là. Derrière lui. Il en avait des sueurs froides.

 **\- Ça faisait un bail ! Tu as bien grandi...** Fit l'homme aux plumes roses. **C'étaient tes équipiers ? Je suis navré... Je n'en savais rien... Ils étaient si pitoyable... Ils ne valaient rien Fufufufufu...**

 **\- T-toi...** grogna le brun, tremblant de colère.

 **\- Quoi ? Tu es fâché ?**

 **\- Je vais te faire la peau !**

 **\- Fufufu, je t'attend !**

 **\- DOFLAMINGO !**

 **\- LAW !**

Law entendit son nom résonner dans son esprit.

 **\- LAW !**

Encore...

 **\- LAW !**

 **\- Nghhh...**

Et encore...

 **\- OI LAW ! RÉVEILLE TOI !**

Les yeux du chirurgien s'ouvrirent soudainement. Il était en sueur. Il se leva et prit son épée en main en un seul geste.

 **\- DEGAGE !** Hurla l'homme à l'épée dégainée, à celui qu'il croyait être Doflamingo. **Hahh... hah..** il était à bout de souffle, et les gouttes de sueurs coulèrent sur son visage sombre de colère.

 **\- Oi Law... Il y a erreur sur la personne** , fit l'homme qui avait réveillé Trafalgar.

Il releva son visage vers son interlocuteur et fut terriblement soulagé à l'intérieur. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Rien. Pas de feu. L'air était agréable, et le ciel était comblé de ses étoiles brillantes.

Il avait retrouvé un souffle et une température correct. Il se retourna vers son agresseur.

 **\- Je ne te veut rien de mal, range-moi ce truc** , fit-il pour désigner l'épée, la pointant avec la fin de son cigare.

 **\- Je reste sur mes gardes, après tout, tu es un vice-amiral de la Marine... Smoker** , lui dit Law en pointant son épée sur l'homme fumée.

 **\- Hmph... Fais comme tu veux. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps.**

 **\- Que me vaut ta visite ?** L'interrogea Law.

Le Marine ignora sa question.

 **\- De quoi rêvais-tu ?**

 **\- Hah ? Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je te demande de quoi tu rêvais avant que je ne te réveille** , fit l'homme en s'asseyant sur le bord du sous marin. **Tu gémissais, tu gesticulais, et tu étais en sueur...** il alluma un nouveau cigare. **Tu as même cité le nom de Doflamingo...**

Les yeux de Law s'écarquillèrent à nouveau, et il devenait plus menaçant avec son épée.

 **\- Ngh ! Tu...** commença le chirurgien. **Désolé de t'avoir prit pour ce cinglé** , fit-il en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau, avant de ne faire une bêtise.

Smoker le regarda avec surprise. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du pirate de s'excuser... Surtout auprès d'un gars de la Marine.

Il expira la fumée de son cigare de sa bouche.

 **\- Heh, c'est donc ça...**

Trafalgar alla s'installer sur le bord en face du blanc, à l'autre bout du pont avant. Le sous marin n'étant pas trop volumineux, ils pouvaient discuter au calme. D'ailleurs le silence de la nuit apaisait Law, qui avait du mal à se remettre de ce rêve... Que dis-je... Ce cauchemar.

Par il ne sait quelle motivation, il se mit à esquisser les plus gros traits du dessin à Smoker, qui l'écoutait attentivement (en gros il lui racontait les plus grosses parties de son rêve..).

 **\- Tout cela était très réaliste...** commença le chirurgien. **Trop réaliste... Cela se passait ici même. L'île était en flamme, et les cris se faisaient intenses. L'air était lourd, et la vision trouble. Ce gars est arrivé, et a tués mes Nakamas qui espéraient tous être sauvés... Et c'est avant qu'un combat n'éclate entre nous que je me suis réveillé.**

Durant son récit, Law n'avait pas du tout prêté attention au Marine, qui était venu se placer à quelque mètre de lui, sur le même rebord où il se trouvait. Il en fut surpris, et posa sa main non loin de son sabre, prêt à combattre s'il le fallait.

 **\- Arrête d'être soucieux. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te ferais rien** , fit Smoker en fumant la fin de son cigare, avant de n'en allumer un autre par la suite. Il avait vu la main de Law se poser sur son sabre... **Ensuite, Doflamingo ne pourras plus agir. Et enfin, tes équipiers là... Je les ais vu dans un bar en ville et j'ai dis à mes subordonnés de ne pas s'en prendre à vous, donc soit tranquille.**

Law s'était tourné vers son invité, et il fut surpris d'entendre ce que disait le Marine. C'était comme une sorte... d'aide ? Mais il esquissa un sourire, cette fois volontaire, de soulagement, ce que remarqua l'homme fumée.

 **\- Tiens, tu sais sourire gaiement ? Première nouvelle...**

 **\- La ferme.**

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le bruit léger des vagues qui claquaient contre la paroi du sous marin était relaxant. Law ferma les yeux un moment, profitant du calme. Il pouvait entendre l'homme assit non loin de lui, expirer la fumée de son cigare. Une question lui vint en tête, et il voulut la poser. Il rouvrit les yeux.

 **\- Oi.**

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

L'homme ne répondit d'abord pas, ce qui agaça le chirurgien.

 **\- Oi !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- T'es sourd ou quoi ?! T'écoutes quand je te parle ? Tu dois te faire vieux...** fit Law en regardant à l'opposé.

 **\- FERME-LA !**

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Pourquoi je fais ça...** réfléchit l'homme fumée. **Disons que... J'ai envie de t'aider.**

 **\- Hah ?**

 **\- Tu es bien l'un des pirates... Que je n'ai pas envie de tuer.**

 **\- ''L'un'' ?**

 **\- Peut être même le seul.**

Law ne savait pas s'il devait être surpris ou flatté, mais la surprise restait à son comble... Il cachait quelque chose derrière ses paroles... Il voulait le flatter pour l'emporter dans un piège c'est ça ?

 **\- As-tu besoin que je t'examine ? Je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui.**

 **\- FERME-LA !**

 **\- C'est quoi ton putain de problème sérieux... ?**

 **\- Je dis juste que tu n'es pas un pirate comme les autres. Tu es différent. Et c'est ce qui me dégoutterais de te tuer.**

 **\- N'essaie pas de me flatter, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Ça ne devrait pas être à toi de jouer les beaux parleurs de la Marine pour nous attirer dans un piège, si ?** Affirma Law en se levant et en prenant son sabre en main. **Je suis comme tout autres pirates, et ceux qui me déranges, je les extermines. Marine ou pas.** Il se dirigea devant l'homme fumée. **Maintenant Smoker, descend de mon navire ou je te tue** , l'agressa l'homme au yeux grisâtre menaçant, ayant dégainé une nouvelle fois son sabre.

A vrai dire, le Marine savait que cela allait se passer comme ça. Il connaissait Law...

 **\- Heh** , commença-t-il en se levant. **Tu sais comme moi que ce truc ne marche pas sur moi. Je suis un homme fumée, Law.**

 **\- Dé-gage.**

 **\- Si gentillement demandé...**

L'homme blanc qui se faisait auparavant agresser, se retrouve être l'agresseur. Il vint plaquer Law contre le sol, le maintenant en place avec sa Jitte _(Rappel : Dont le bout est fait de granit marin - faiblesse pour les mangeurs de fruits du démon)_.

 **\- Je te connais, Trafalgar Law. Plus que tu ne le penses. Et j'espérais ne pas en arriver là...**

 **\- Heh... Je savais bien... Que tu n'étais pas venu ici en ami... Tous ça était trop soupçonneux... !**

 **\- Au contraire** , fit l'homme blanc.

 **\- Hah ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire à la fin ?**

Le Marine détourna le regard, et défit Law de son emprise.

 **\- Tch.. Oublis ça** , fit-il en se dirigeant vers la terre. **Partez demain, sinon, nous vous capturerons, toi et ton équipage. Je n'ai été généreux que pour aujourd'hui. Ma gentillesse a des limites, de même que mon poste a des règles à respecter.**

 **\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?** Le questionna Law en se relevant.

 **\- Ton équipage. Il est bien trop bruyant.**

 **\- Et pourquoi es-tu venu ?** L'interrogea une nouvelle fois le chirurgien, qui venait se placer devant lui, lui barrant la route.

Smoker regardait le grand homme qui était devant lui. Son corps fin et son visage masculin et singulier étaient très sexy et agréable à regarder. Il ne portait pas son chapeau, ce qui laissait ses boucles d'oreilles et ses cheveux en épi danser avec le vent. Son T-Shirt laissait entrevoir le bandage qui recouvrait la totalité de son bras droit. Et ses yeux étaient d'un gris envoûtant. On s'y perdrait presque... Et son pantalon... Il abritait...

 **\- Oi !**

 **\- Huh ?** Smoker fut surpris. Il était parti loin dans ses pensées. Peut être un peu trop loin...

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu regardait vieil homme ?**

 _ **« Vieil homme ?! »**_ pensa l'homme fumée.

Law s'approcha un peu plus de son aîné.

 **\- Oi Smoker... Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?** Sourit sadiquement le chirurgien de la mort.

 **\- Tch...**

Law se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il s'approcha un peu plus de son visage. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de chacun.

 **\- Alors ? Vice amiral Smoker...**

Le Marine fronça, puis souffla, et tenta de repousser son interlocuteur.

 **\- Hors de mon chemin, La-**

L'homme fumée fut coupé par le pirate. Sûrement dans un élan de folie, Law avait posé ses lèvres contre celles du plus vieux. Bien que surprit, il ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire... Il répondait à son baiser.

Law était plutôt fier, car il avait réussi à faire céder ce vieil homme ! Il n'était pas bête.. Il avait vu son regard se poser sur la totalité de son corps, y compris sur ce qui faisait de Law un homme. C'est à ce moment là que ses doutes n'étaient plus.

Le Marine mit ses bras autour de la taille du pirate, et celui-ci avait entouré le cou de son aîné de ses bras. Ses mains venaient caresser ses cheveux neige. Le baiser s'intensifiait, et Smoker lécha avec tendresse la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune, lui demandant l'accès. Et il ne se fit pas prier.

Chacun découvrait le goût de l'autre, mais ils durent rompre le baiser, sous peine de suffocation... Un filet de salive les reliait encore quelques instants. Ils reprirent leur respiration et leurs esprits.

Un début de silence s'installa, mais Law le rompit.

 **\- Léger goût de cigare** , fit-il en tirant la langue.

 **\- Léger goût d'onigiri...**

 **\- Est-ce mal ?**

 **\- Pas plus que ça** , fit l'homme en détournant le regard.

 **\- Alors on n'ose pas faire le premier pas ? Je ne te croyait pas si lâche Smoker...** le provoqua le chirurgien.

 **\- La ferme. Et n'utilise pas ce terme on n'est pas des gosses.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne t'assumes pas...**

 **\- LA FERME !** hurla le Marine.

Dans un élan de colère, il prit son amant sur son épaule d'un geste qui surpris le plus jeune. Il ne s'y attendait pas...

 **\- O-Oi...**

 **\- Chambre** , prononça-t-il à Law, lui demandant clairement la direction dans laquelle aller pour se retrouver dans sa chambre.

 **\- Ne crois pas que l'on va faire ça maintenant. Mon équipage va bientôt revenir.**

 **\- Il reviendront à 4 heures, comme convenu. Il est 23 heures. Nous avons tous le temps qu'il nous faut.**

 **\- Comment... ?!** S'étonna Law, commençant à se débattre, en vain. **Tu me stalk ?!**

 **\- Tes compagnons parlent fort, ce n'est pas difficile des les entendre inconsciemment et de connaître votre position et l'heure à laquelle vous quittez l'île...** expliqua simplement le vice amiral, qui commençait à rentrer dans le sous marin. **Ensuite ?**

 **\- ... Descend les escaliers, au fond du couloir à droite...** souffla le capitaine du sous marin.

 _ **XXX**_

 **\- Urff...** laissa s'échapper Law, alors qu'il venait d'être jeté sur son propre lit. **Tu pourrais y aller plus douce-**

Il fut coupé dans son élan lorsqu'il surprit son aîné se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fou ? T'es pas chez toi, idiot.**

 **\- OI !** S'énerva l'homme fumée.

 **\- Me faire dominer par un vieux... C'est dégouttant.**

 **\- J'ai 36 ans !**

 **\- Et j'en ai 10 de moins** , le provoqua littéralement Law.

 **\- Oi Trafalgar Law, à quoi tu joues au juste !** Perdit patience le plus vieux. **Ne joues pas avec les sentiments.**

 **\- Je ne joue pas sur les sentiments, je m'amuse à te provoquer** , sourit le chirurgien en emmenant le visage de son amant vers lui avant de l'embrasser. **Ça s'appeler de la taquinerie. Cette journée est particulièrement différente, alors laisse-moi en profiter.**

Smoker ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait son bien aimé pour lui ce soir, et lui aussi allait bien en profiter...

 **\- J'ai envie de toi. J'ai eu envie de toi dés la première fois que je t'ai vu, Law. Et je sais que toi aussi tu as envie de moi, sinon tu m'aurais découpé depuis longtemps** , adressa sauvagement le Marine. **Je me trompe, Trafalgar ?**

Ces mots retirèrent un glapissement de la part du pirate. Son cœur avait d'ailleurs raté plusieurs battement. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de lui. Depuis bien trop longtemps. Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient y remédier.

L'aîné commença à passer sa main sous le T-Shirt de Law, venant ainsi retracer les traits de ses fins muscles abdominaux.

Voulant avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le torse du chirurgien, l'homme fumée retira ce qui le gênait, laissant place aux tatouages abondants de Trafalgar. Il l'observa un moment sous le regard à la fois gêné et mécontent Law. Il se pencha alors pour joindre sa bouche aux bouts de chair du torse musclé, venant les suçoter et les mordiller à plusieurs reprise. Celui qui n'était pas occupé par la bouche de Smoker, étaient titillé par ses doigts. Ces caresses faisaient frémir le Capitaine de bonheur. C'était d'ailleurs très plaisant aux yeux du blanc, qui devint vite dur... Mais il ne devait pas céder maintenant... Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire à son amant...

Law enleva le manteau de Smoker laissant libre à son tour aux épais muscles que formaient ses abdominaux _(oui, n'oubliez pas que Smo-yan est torse nu en dessous de son manteau...)_

Le souffle court, le pirate le dévora des yeux.

Le logia vint ensuite mordiller et suçoter le cou de son brun, laissant quelques traces, et avec son genou, il vient frotter la partie inférieure de celui-ci, ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir.

Il rejoint le visage de Law pour venir l'embrasser langoureusement. Les mouvements étaient intenses, fous, et sauvages. Leurs corps dansaient, et se frottaient avec intensité. Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter...

Le chirurgien, qui avait une forte respiration, dirigea ses yeux vers le sexe, apparemment éveillé, de son aîné.

 **\- Oi Smoker...** fit-il à celui qui recommençait à lui lécher le cou.

Il ne se releva pas pour autant.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ne veux-tu pas passer à la vitesse supérieure ?** Ricana le brun.

 **\- Heh, tu es si impatient que ça ?** Dit-il en se relevant pour voir le visage de son amant.

 **\- Et je ne suis pas le seul** , confia Law en dirigeant son regard vers la bosse de l'homme fumée... **Hein Smoker ?**

Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de vite se rediriger vers le corps du Capitaine, venant lui pincer et mordiller les tétons.

 **\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?** Bouda-t-il.

Smoker retira son genou du membre du brun, ce qui lui arracha un grondement de mécontentement, mais il ne répondit pas pour autant à la question de Smoker.

 **\- Oi, Law.**

 **\- Tch...** souffla le soumis. **Bordel je te hais espèce de vieux pervers...** **C-continu s'il te plaît...** murmura-t-il en détournant le regard, n'assumant pas ses paroles.

Cela laissa échapper un petit ricanement de la part du Marine, qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et descendit alors la fermeture éclaire du jean à tâches noires, avant de le jeter à terre. Il observa Law un petit moment sous le regard gonflé de celui-ci, puis il passa sa main sous le caleçon du chirurgien. Celui-ci eut un frisson qui parcourut son corps tout entier, et, inconsciemment, ses mains s'étaient agrippée avec force aux draps. Le simple fait d'avoir celui qu'il aimait sur lui, torse nu, lui offrant des caresses dignes d'un dieu, était particulièrement excitant !

 _(Car oui, Law aimait Smoker, mais contrairement à lui, il ne le montrait pas. Il ne montre presque jamais ses sentiments... Presque... Mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent, non ?)_

Smoker avait dés à présent le sexe en érection du pirate entre sa main. Il se rendit compte que le caleçon allait gêner ses mouvements, alors il s'en débarrassa bien assez vite, le faisant rejoindre le bas de Trafalgar.

Il pouvait commencer ses vas et viens, qui se firent lents et sensuels, mais surtout agréables. Cependant... Ils étaient TROP lents...

Le Marine pouvait sentir le corps de son amant trembler en dessous de lui, étant donné que celui-ci était sur ses jambes. Il dirigea son visage auprès de celui de Law, sans pour autant arrêter ses mouvements.

 **\- N-Nghh...**

 **\- Oi, oi Law... Qu'y a-t-il... ?**

 **\- 'Foiré...**

L'insulté posa son pouce sur le gland du brun.

 **\- Arghh ! Put-**

 **\- Je te demanderais d'être plus poli, Pirate.**

 **\- TA GUEULE ET VA PLUS VITE** ! Cria désespéramment Law au Marine, le visage détourné de celui-ci.

Le haussement de ton du capitaine faisait un peu peine à entendre, mais il était si mignon.

Smoker répondit aux exigences de son délinquant et accéléra vivement ses mouvement, ce qui fit se courber le pirate en arrière tellement les sensations étaient délicieuses.

Le Marine se colla contre le corps courbé de Law pour venir embrasser celui-ci langoureusement. C'est alors que leurs langues s'entremêlèrent une énième fois, créant un baiser enflammé, et suivant un rythme sauvage et sensuel. Le corps de Law fut prit d'un mouvement de hanches qu'il ne contrôlait pas, tellement le plaisir était bon. Cela excitait terriblement l'homme aux cheveux blanchâtre qui voulut pénétrer son amant du traite, ici, maintenant... Mais il ne devait pas. Pas encore...

Il délaissa la bouche du jeune homme, laissant ainsi sortir de forts gémissement auparavant inaudibles de la bouche humide du pirate en extase.

 **\- Uuhnn.. S-Smoker... Ahh... J-je...** Tenta de dire Law.

L'interpellé avait compris ce que voulait dire son brun, et accéléra ses mouvements tout en intensifiant la poigne qu'il avait sur le sexe prêt à jouir...

Trafalgar réussit à se relever pour venir rejoindre son blanc en position assise. Il en fut d'abord surpris, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions : Il mit sa main derrière la nuque de celui-ci pour le ramener brutalement contre ses lèvres, tout en faisant bouger son bassin contre celui de Smoker, venant se frotter contre l'érection du Marine. Les vas et viens se firent alors incroyablement enflammés sur le sexe du pirate, et de son autre main, l'homme fumée vint intensifier les coup de bassin du brun en la posant dans le bas de son dos, nous offrant une danse folle et sensuelle.

Les deux hommes haletaient dans le cou de l'autre, grognaient et gémissaient de plaisir. Les bras autour du cou du blanc de serraient encore plus, et Law se courba, offrant un dernier coup de bassin à son amant avant de jouir sur leur torse, laissant ainsi sa semence recouvrir une partie de leur corps.

L'emprise que les deux hommes avaient sur l'autre se défit peu à peu, se laissant tous deux s'écrouler sur le lit du capitaine.

 **\- Aaahhh... Hahh...** Heltaient-ils, essoufflés, et transpirants.

 **\- Chirurgien de la Mort...** fit Smoker. **Hahh... Et pas que.. C'est aussi une vrai bête sexuelle. Je ne te savais pas aussi...**

 **\- Sauvage ?** Finit Law.

 **\- Ouais...**

L'homme fumée se ressaya, et ausculta son corps, parsemé de sales traces blanches...

 **\- Eh merde...** Souffla Smoker. **Que vont dire mes hommes...**

Law, qui s'était rassit aussi, le regarda attentivement, et se dirigea vers le Marine en détresse.

 **\- Ça te va plutôt bien Smoker-san...** fit Law en couchant son Seme, et venant lécher les quelques tâches qui recouvraient les parcelles du corps musclé.

 **\- Idiot** , fit-il sans broncher, venant caresser la chevelure sombre du pirate.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait... C'était maintenant Law qui était en position de dominance. Et Smoker s'était offert à lui comme ça, sans hésiter. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça... Un Marine ne se fera pas dominer par un pirate. Et plus important : un homme ne se fera pas dominer par plus jeune que lui ! _(Tel était sa perception des choses)_

Il sentit la ceinture de son pantalon se défaire, puis sentit son bouton le quitter, et sa fermeture se descendre, dévoilant au jeune homme une bosse, bien apparente... Son visage en était proche, et il voulut retirer la totalité des tissus qui la retenait, mais l'homme fumée repoussa brusquement celui qui le dominait, lui prenant la place, et se replaçant ainsi à califourchon sur le pirate.

Il grogna de mécontentement.

 **\- Tu ne voulais pas que je te su-**

 **\- Je n'avais pas fini de m'occuper de toi, Trafalgar Law** , fit le Marine ayant coupé son amant.

Il était à genoux au dessus du brun, et avait la main sur le haut de son pantalon, et il le fit ainsi glisser pour s'en débarrasser complètement, le faisant rejoindre les autres vêtements gisant au sol. Après le torse, c'étaient des jambes musclés qui s'offraient à Law. Il le scrutait du regard. Il semblait apprécier le spectacle, mais se rappela qu'il venait de se faire rejeter.

 **\- Hmph...** bouda alors le brun.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas bouder longtemps Law** , lui susurra le blanc aux oreilles. **Crois-moi.**

Law esquissa un regard plein d'étonnement sur son visage, puis il comprit vite pourquoi son aîné lui disait cela... Sa voix l'avait trahi, et un gémissement l'échappa.

 **\- Hahh !**

En effet... Smoker venait d'enfoncer un doigt en Law. Mais il ne se fit pas délicat !

Le pirate maintenait son corps avec son coude droit, et avec son autre main il tenta de repousser son amant. Mais, en vain... Le plaisir prenait le dessus, et sa force l'avait abandonné. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le lit, laissant champs libre aux caresses du Marine.

 **\- Tu vois ? Je te l'avait dit...**

 **\- La ferme Smo-yan.**

 **\- Tch...**

Il entra un deuxième doigt en Law, ce qui lui retira un petit grognement de douleur.. Mais cette douleur se remplaça vite par un sentiment de plaisir grâce aux mouvements de cisaille.

Cela n'était que la partie préparatoire à ce qui allait suivre, et Law le savait bien. Mais quand il voyait le bien que les doigts de son amant lui procuraient, alors qu'est ce que ça allait être ensuite... Il en frissonna rien que d'y penser, ce qui n'échappa point au blanc.

 **\- Déjà prêt, Law ?**

Le pirate grogna un premier temps, puis, détournant, encore, le regard, il fit timidement à son aîné :

 **\- Vas-y... Smoker...** fit-il avec le rouge aux joues, qu'il fut forcé d'accueillir.

Cette altitude, cette position, et ce ton qu'employait Law était vraiment insolite, et seul Smoker avait le droit au spectacle. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude au chirurgien de la mort d'agir ainsi, mais, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était excitant comme ça !

Le capitaine jeta un œil à l'homme fumée qui s'était débarrassé de la dernière couche de tissus qui entourait sa taille. Il put ainsi voir le sexe en érection de son amant. Cette situation était, soit gênante, soit excitante. Ou peut-être un peu des deux... Seul dieu le sait !

Law sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches, et cela avant de se faire retourner sur le ventre. Il n'avait pas tout comprit. C'était très soudain... Puis les deux mains vinrent remonter son bassin. Mais à présent, il était totalement à sa merci. Il tournait le dos à l'ennemi. Si ça se trouve il allait mourir ce soir, ici, dans sa chambre, dans son sous marin. Mais l'idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

Bien que Smoker soit un marine, Law avait une confiance _(aveugle?)_ envers l'homme fumée... Il savait reconnaître le vrai du faux.

Ce fut un léger glapissement qui échappa au capitaine, qui sentit le membre de Smoker à son entrée, n'attendant que le feu vert pour y pénétrer. Les mains viriles du Marine vinrent effleurer et caresser le corps de Law, avant de n'atteindre ses deux bouts de chair, tandis que son corps vint frôler le dos courbé du plus jeune. Il lui demanda d'une voix plutôt rauque, mais sexy, s'il pouvait entrer. Et c'est dans le silence qu'il répondit : d'un simple hochement de tête.

Smoker s'en contenta, étant donné qu'il attendait ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps.

C'est, sans peu d'entrain, qu'il pénétra alors le jeune pirate, qui serra les draps sous l'effet de la douleur. Bien qu'il ait été préparé, cela restait douloureux la première fois. Cette sensation lui était étrangère, et particulièrement bizarre. Mais cette sensation se transforma en plaisir. Il n'avait pas couché avec beaucoup d'homme. Même, aucun. Et il avait choisi un vieux Marine de 36 ans.

Donc le, _''vieux Marine''_ , attendit un peu, le temps que lui et son amant se fassent à la présence étrangère de l'autre. Puis, il reçu l'autorisation de bouger, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

Il prit le membre du brun en main, entamant de lentes glissades, avant de commencer ses lents mouvements avec son corps, en entrant, puis sortant, et c'est sans plus attendre, que ses coups s'accélérèrent, venant claquer le corps des deux hommes entres eux.

Bien que brusques, ses mouvements étaient exquis, et Trafalgar sentait l'orgasme venir, et il ne fut pas le seul.

L'homme fumée ralentit ses mouvements, et retira sa main du membre du pirate, le faisant grogner Law. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

Law se tourna, pour observer son amant. Ses yeux dévoraient son visage, le suppliant de continuer. Celui-ci le regarda avec tout plein de tendresse. Il souriait.

 **\- Je fais durer le plaisir** , chuchota le blanc.

A croire que Smoker avait lu dans les pensées du pirate ! Cela dit-, ce n'est pas si mal de faire _''durer le plaisir''_.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Law en fut vite sortit, puisque son amant l'avait retourné sur le dos, et lui avait prit son menton pour venir l'embrasser durement, lui dévorer les lèvres et chaque parcelles de son visages.

 **\- Ne te mord pas la lèvre comme ça c'est trop excitant** , lui lança agressivement le Marine.

Mord la lèvre ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte... Ça l'excitait vraiment ? C'était bon à savoir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à comment exciter son homme, puisqu'il fut projeté au septième ciel d'un seul coup de rein. Le corps de Law se courba en arrière, intensifiant le mouvement brutal du blanc.

 **\- Gnn-yaahh.. !**

 **\- Hah... Mignon** , se moqua, haletant, Smoker.

Puis ils ne s'arrêtaient plus. C'était le bouquet final. Les deux hommes faisaient l'amour comme des fous, et leurs corps s'entrechoquaient comme jamais il ne l'auraient imaginés. Law vint à la rencontre des coups de reins du marin.

Smoker qui avait ses bras de chaque côté de la tête de Law, celui-ci venait serrer les avant bras de son amant sous l'effet du plaisir.

Le Marine avait trouvé le _''point G''_ de Law, et il intensifia, encore et encore ses coups, venant se frotter contre cette boule de chair, qui fit voir les étoiles à son amant.

Leurs pensées s'éparpillèrent.

Law serrait toujours plus les bras de Smoker, presque à sang, car le plaisir était tel ! Même Smoker ne sentait pas ces doigts se refermer sur ses avant bras, venant lui déchirer la peau. A ce rythme, ce sera Smoker qui aura des bandages aux bras. Le plaisir avait totalement prit le dessus.

 **\- Vas-y... L-Law...**

 **\- Smo... Hah..**

Le corps de Law se raidit tandis que les dernier coups se firent sentir. C'était l'extase. Trafalgar explosa dans les bras de son vieil amant, qui lui offrit un dernier coup de reins, avant de se s'immobiliser et d'exploser à son tour à l'intérieur du pirate.

Il se laissa tomber sur le corps du jeune brun.

Tous deux haletaient, essayant de contrôler leur souffle désordonnés, fort et chaud. Ils sentaient le cœur de l'autre battre sur leur torse. Leur esprit était en pleine confusion.

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé un rythme respiratoire adéquat, ils ouvrirent les yeux, en réalisant petit à petit ce qu'il venait se produire.

\- **Ce fut stupéfiant** , fit Law, fixant son plafond et caressant les cheveux du blanc.

\- **Ouais.. Tu as été...** Réfléchit l'homme, hésitant un moment. **Enfin non oublis...**

Trafalgar se questionna. Il à été quoi ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas le dire ?

 **\- J'ai été.. ?** Demanda le pirate.

 **\- Oublis j'ai dis.**

 **\- J'ai été quoi, Smo-yan ?** Insista Law.

 **\- Tch..**

 **\- Tu peux dire au revoir au sexe.**

 **\- Putain Law !**

 **\- Donc ?**

 **\- Tu as été...** commença Smoker

 **-Oui ?**

 **\- Tu as été bon..**

 **- _''Bon''_ ?**

 **\- Dans les deux sens du termes.**

Un silence se fit paraître dans la chambre dérangée.

 **\- Pff hahaha... Ça ne te ressemble pas de dire ce genre de chose avec cette expression** , se moqua le brun.

 **\- Et toi ça ne te ressemble pas de rigoler comme ça** , lui avoua le Marine.

Law n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention mais c'est vrai. Il avait rit. Il s'arrêta tout de suite après que son amant lui ai fait la remarque.

 **\- Non ne t'arrête pas. Tu es mignon quand tu ris** , fit Smoker en prenant le menton de Law dans ses mains, et le fixant dans les yeux. Les joues de Law commencèrent, étrangement, à rosir, probablement contre sa volonté. **J'ai au cette chance de te voir rire** , dit-il une dernière fois avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

 _ **XXX**_

Law observa le réveil, qui affichait minuit 43.

 **\- Oi.**

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- Tu vas toujours m'arrêter ? Il est minuit passé** , informa Trafalgar.

Smoker dirigea à son tour son regard vers le réveil. Il grimaça.

 **\- Hmph...**

 _ **« Heh... Que de la gueule »**_ pensa Law, qui décida de le garder pour soi. Il le prendrait sûrement mal.

Il vit que le Marine avait commencé à se rhabiller.

 **\- Oi tu fous quoi ?** L'agressa le pirate.

 **\- Ça ne se voit pas ?**

Le brun traversa le lit pour rejoindre son amant, puis il vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Smoker détourna son regard du corps nu qui s'offrait à lui.

 **\- On a encore du temps devant nous, tu ne crois pas ?**

 **\- Et tes gars ?**

 **\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? 4:00** , lui apprit Trafalgar.

 **\- Bien...**

Smoker prit les deux épaules du pirate pour venir le rejeter sur son lit, et permettre au Marine de se remettre à califourchon sur lui. Un sourire s'esquissa alors sur leur visage. Le blanc vint lui lécher et mordiller le cou, avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains.

 **\- Ça peut attendre pour l'arrestation** , dit-il avant de l'embrasser savoureusement. Il le regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux. **Bordel, pirate Trafalgar Law, je t'aime.**

Le dit Trafalgar Law sourit, et vint poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant en lui caressant les cheveux.

 **\- Heh, moi aussi, vice-amiral Smoker.**

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **« Jamais. Ça n'a jamais tardé à personne de se réveiller le matin, et de commencer une nouvelle journée. Le monde nous offre des journées similaires, chaque nouveau matin. Et rien, ni personne, n'aurait pu changer cela. Personne, mis à part cet homme aux cheveux blanchâtres. Personne, mis à part cet homme de la Marine. Personne, mis à part cet homme, appelé '' Smoker''. »**_

* * *

 **"Yaawn c'est trop mignonnnn~~~" NON ! Enfin si... Mais dites moi juste que la fin ne fait pas trop cul-cul la pralinette ? ಥ_ಥ**

 ** _Mais voilà, c'est la fin... Ça a été assez long ?_**

 ** _Q-quoi ? NON ?! Comment ça non ?! M-m-m-mais ^ ''_**

 ** _(Si vous l'avez lu, certaines personne devraient voir des termes que j'ai beaucoup appréciée d'un certain livre... De cul bien entendu~)_**

 ** _Bref, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Il doit, comme toujours, y avoir des fautes par ci par là qui sont en train de chercher les œufs de pâques. Ne leur en voulez pas, elles se sont perdues ! Merci d'avoir lu, et de vous être bran- Qu'est ce que je dis moi ?! ಠ_ಥ_**

 ** _A bientôt (je l'espèrrrrrrru =w=)_**

 ** _(づ￣ ³￣)づ Kiss de Renarde ! (づ￣ ³￣)づ_**


End file.
